Well, this is new
by Mizu-Matters
Summary: AU-Itami expected the same old thing as herself and her father moved into the quiet town of Konoha. But she discovers odd things about the people she meets. And even weirder things about herself. AkatsukiXOC Other parings as well.
1. BOOM!

** Welcome to yet another Naruto Fanfiction :D!  
This one is AU, because i had an itching to write one.  
And for your information, the ages of the Akatsuki have changed. I know some people might not like it, but i would rather include all of the Akatsuki in here :P. The ages are as fallowed.  
Deidara- 17  
Tobi-16  
Itachi -17  
****Sasori-17  
****Hidan-18  
Kakuzu-18  
Kisame-19  
****Pein-19  
Konan-17**

** I DON'T OWN NARUTO~!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Not to self- Socks and wooden stairs DO NOT MIX! And watch out for the neighbors, I think they might be terrorist...**_

_**

* * *

**_

The scenery blurred as I watched it from my fathers car. Green, brown, gray and the occasional blue swirled into my vision. The images finally became clear as we rolled to a stop. A tall beige house stood in front of me.

"Alright, Itami, lets get some of this stuff out." Yup, thats my name. Don't wear it out.

The deep voice Belonged to my father, and it rumbled even through the sound of my headphones. I sighed and got out of the beat-up old blue van. Its not like we were poor, but he just refused to get rid of a car with 'so many memories'. Its not like much important happened in here. Well... I was born in this car, but thats all I could think of. Oh, wait, scratch that, I was probably conceived here to. That made me shudder.

I opened the back, nearly avoiding hitting myself in the face with the door, and hauled several luggage cases out of the back. Yup, thats right, we moved here, in this boring new neighborhood, in a boring new town, and a boring new school. But same old me, Same Ole, Get-the-fuck-off-my-grass dad, and same old Nala. Thats my cat by the way. Wouldn't want you thinking I have a frikkin' lion in the back of my dads van, now would we?

As I trudged up the driveway, I looked around. The grass was perfect, much to my dad's appreciation, as were the plain white flowers. I rolled my eyes.

"Would it kill somebody if there was a bit of color here?" I asked no one in particular. But to my surprise, my dad answered.

"Well, there is beauty in simplicity "He shrugged as he unlocked the door. I swear I almost vomited at the sight of the inside of this big tan brick of a house. Hey, at least that would add some color.

Everything was either black or white. White carpet, black rugs. Black couch, White pillows. Someone must have been fucking stoned while they decorated this house. I mean, there was not even a trace of color. Just black and white.

"Well look who just stumbled into a Old Shirley Temple movie" I grumbled and dropped my first load down near the door. If my dad had a comment, I didn't hear it as I stepped back outside to get more of my things.

I grabbed a purple polka-dot travel bag, and also the pet carrier, which held a very pissed orange tabby. I kept my fingers away from the opening, knowing she would be waiting to exact her revenge. I slightly cringed at the thought of what she would do to the first person she set her claws on. Thinking for a moment, I smirked. She would be seeing my fathers room first.

Back inside, my dad was looking through a few things. Not caring what they were at the moment, I popped up besides him and asked a question that has been in my mind all day. "So which room is mine?"

He chuckled and looked up at me. "Yours is the only room on the third story. It is also the master bedroom" He said, and before he could go on, I was already whooping, and tugging my things up the stairs in a clumsy manner.

After climbing two flights of stairs, I came to a small hallway with two doors. I opened the first one and found a large washroom. _Handy,_ I thought. I closed that door, and opened the other one to reveal a enormous room. I gaped at the room.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU DAD!" I bellowed, as I flung myself down on the king-sized circular, thats right folks _circular, _bed.

"WATCH YOUR DAMNED MOUTH!" He shouted back, and I snickered. We always had shout-fests like that. It was one thing that mom hadn't taken away from us. Yeah guys, my parents are divorced. Good thing to, I couldn't stand my mom. She would blame me for things when I wasn't even there, She stole from my dad, and she was even caught cheating one time. Simply said, I don't spend time with Mommy-dearest.

"Hey Itami get down here and look at what I found" A static-y voice said from m door. "The hell?" I asked, walking over to the little speaker mounted on the wall. I squinted at the buttons, trying to figure out which one was to speak back. I press one and spoke random nonsense into it. Nothing. I huffed.

"Its the big red button, hun" A laughing voice spoke again through the speaker. I growled and pushed said button.

"Well ain't this dandy!" I said in a mock southern accent. I released the button and walked out of my new room, which wasn't so boring. Galloping down the steps at an alarming speed, I skidded to a halt in front of my dad, who had a pleated green skirt in his hands. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I think you need that in a bigger size." I said examining the material. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Its not for me dope! "He said flicking me in the head, "Its your uniform." He stated, holding the skirt to me. I blanched. A uniform. For me. To wear. Nooo no no no no. This isn't rolling well for me.

"What?" He exagerated the 'a' sound, and I wouldn't help but laugh. "You start your new school" tomorrow, and they shipped these here for you." He explained.

"But dad!" I whined. I hated skirts, and any flimsy clothing of any kind. Hearing the tone of my voice he came off with the typical parental line.

"No butts" He firmly stated, almost shoving the clothes into my hands. "Dinner will be sandwiches, And they will be done in ten" He said.

So, as I sulked to my room under the weight of my new uniforms (Seriously dad? FOUR sets?), I thought about what could happen the next day. Who I would meet, how would I publicly embarrass myself. These thoughts were not helping, I noted with a sigh.

Tossing the clothes on my awesome-pawsome (He-he it rhymes.) bed, I grabbed a pair of neon purple socks from my bag and tugged them on. The floor beneath me was wooden, therefor, perfect for dancing in socks.

Grabbing my Ipod from my pocket, I flipped on the next song: Take it Off, by Kesha. Then, I proceeded to dance like no one was watching.

Trust me, you don't want me to go into details.

Right on time, my dad buzzed me through the little wall thing.(Hell if I knew the name if it)Answering back in a rather comical manner, I dashed out the door and ran down the hall. When I saw the stairs, I stopped. Or well, I _TRIED_ to stop. This is when I learned my first lesson in my new house.

_**DONT RUN DOWN WOODEN STAIRS IN SOCKS!**_

It dosen't work, trust me, and my newly named bruise, Phillip. I groaned as I stood up, shaking my head. I looked at my arm where Phillip was just starting to turn into a lovely (Heavy on the sarcasm please!) shade or purple.

I latched on to the rail of the second flight of stairs and made my way down. My dad was in the kitchen, dancing to some oldies song on the radio, and making me a sandwich. I was probably the only one who could shout "Make me a sandwich bitch!" At my dad and get away with it. And get a sandwich. I laughed, bringing my dads attention to me.

"Was that loud banging sound I heard you?" He asked, placing the last piece of bred over my turkey-and-swiss sandwich.

I nodded. "Yuppers, and before you end up doing the same thing, Socks and wooden stairs are a no-no" I warned, plucking the sandwich out of his grasps. I put it on the glass table in front of the large T.V. I grabbed the small remote, which had hidden itself in a maze of moving boxes, and jumped onto the couch.

It exploded.

No, I'm kidding, the couch didn't explode, but something sure as hell did. Right as I sat my tush on the couch. It scared the buhgeezuz out of me. As I scrambled off the couch in fear of another explosion, my dad ran over to the window. I fallowed right behind him.I gaped as I looked out the window to our backyard.

There was a three foot hole on our side of the fence, and dust everywhere.

"Holy fruitcake, our neighbors are terrorist!"

* * *

** He-he! I love Replacing bad words with seemingly ridiculous ones XD**

**Read and review are i might explode :D**


	2. PandaPanties!

**Hello again Readers :3. **

**This story is mainly one for me to take away the serious-ness from _Perfect Enemies _And just have fun and screw around with the Akatsuki XD. Although yes this dose have a plot and a point, its what i turn to when i need a little break from my other works.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO.- Panda-Panties.**

_**Note to self- SHORTS ARE A NESSEITY I TELL YOU!**_

My dreams included several things. Explosions, a new school and a giant, _very_ pissed off yellow cat. I can safely say that they were not very good dreams. Though they did provide me with a few good questions to ponder over before I got to my new school. What would it look like? What would the people there act like? I sure as hell hoped a giant version of Nala would NOT be principle. These questions and more swarmed through my head as I woke up, rubbing my eyes groggily. My alarm clock didn't even have a chance to go off. Shrugging my dreams off, I stumble to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a quick, hot shower I glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked like a wet cat. My long pale blond hair clung to me, and I had a rather grumpy look on my face. You guessed it, I'm not a morning person.

Grumbling, I dried my hair off with a towel, wrapping it around my head. I clutched another towel to myself as I walked out of my bathroom. I got dressed quickly in the green and black skirt, along with a long sleeved dress-shirt. I glared at the matching green tie, wondering how much trouble I would be in if I 'forgot' it. Deciding against that on my first day, I pulled it over my head, thankful that my dad made it so I could just adjust it. I couldn't tie of of those if my life depended on it.

I shook off the towel on my head, and ran a brush through my hair. I left it down for now, slipping a hair tie onto my wrist, just in case. I looked at myself in the large mirror. I looked...nice. The skirt fit just right, which was surprising, and although short, it was comfortable. The shirt on the other hand was a bit... tight in the chest area. I glared, my forest green eyes looking back. I hated my chest.

Other girls would kill for my chest, but honestly, if you have them, then you know there not good. They just get in the way. And cause people to know you as ' The girl with the boobs', especially when your slender as well. Rolling my eyes, I ignored it for now.

"Breakfast, Itami!" The voice shouted through the little speaker. I jumped in surprise, forgetting the little thing. Not responding to the voice, I slipped the black Mary-Jane's on over white socks, and headed down the stairs. My dad was in the kitchen again, but this time he was in what appeared to be a suit. With an apron on top. An odd thing to see your dad in in the morning. There were boxes around each room, from the moving truck that had came after the little... incident in the backyard. It was like a maze. And it was sort of fun to slip through them.

"I made toast!" My father exclaimed, pushing buttered toast on a plate in front of Me. I grinned up at him in thanks and took a bite.

"So.." I said, munching on my toast. "Where are you working?"

"As an accountant, under the DayBreak company." He answered, taking the apron off and grabbing his car keys. " I don't know when ill be back, but it wont be too late" He said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Dad!" I grumbled wiping my forehead off. He chuckled and left out the front door. "See you later!" I shouted after him.

I locked the door behind me as I left, sticking my key into my black shoulder bag. I turned left off my driveway, walking towards Konoha High. My earphones were in there usual place, my ears, and I blared obnoxious tunes. Nodding my head to the beat.

After about seven minuets, I saw the school, even though it was still a good distance away. I widened my eyes at the size of it. _Damn. _I thought. I let myself be lost in tunes again. I started to notice a lot of other people with the same uniform on. Either in cars or walking like me. I looked around slightly, just taking in the buildings around me. Thats when I heard them.

A low rumbling, getting past 'One girl Revolution' that happened to me blaring at the moment. I took out on earphone, and looked behind me. I saw several motorcycles heading in the same direction as I was. Shrugging at the noise I turned back around, minding my own business. That was, until one passed right next to me. And I mean _right_ next to me. Four inches away at the most. I jumped back and glared. The wind the bike kicked up blew my hair, tie and my _skirt. _Fumbling with the flimsy material, I pushed the front down, only to have the back fly upwards.

"Woooohooooo!" A voice yelled from behind me. I hurriedly pushed the back down and watched as the yelling person flew by on the back of another bike. I glared at the back of his blond head, thinking of several ways for him to crash on that bike. I was sure my face was several thousand different shades of red as I glared at the remaining bikes that passed by.

"You _must _be new" a voice said from behind me. I twirled around, ready to yell, when I saw a shy looking girl twiddling with her fingers. My face relaxed, but she wasn't the one who was talking. It was another girl with _pink _hair.

"Ummm.." I replied intelligently. The rosette laughed, and put a hand on my arm.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, And this is Hinata." She said motioning to the raven-haired girl with light eyes. I smiled.

"My name is Itami." I said smiling back at them. "What told you I'm new?" I asked curiously, putting my Ipod away, as we continued to walk towards the looming school.

"The fact that you don't have shorts under your skirt." Sakura said putting a hand over her mouth to control her laughter. I thought I even saw the shy Hinata laugh. "Most girls, who have a shred of decency, know that _they_ do that on purpose." She said, her words turning bitter at the mention of the guys on the motorcycles. I turned red again, mumbling colorful words that I'm sure Hinata probably hasn't even heard.

"Stupid perverts." I snapped, scaring Hinata. Looking apologetically at her, I didn't see the crack in the sidewalk. I stumbled, cursing. I heard my two new acquaintances giggling again. I scowled. "Stupid morning." Sakura seemed to be enjoying my discomfort, while Hinata was looking to me with sympathy. Again, my thoughts and violent ramblings were interrupted by a loud blond, his blue eyes brighter then the sky above me.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled, running up from behind us to give said girl a bone-crushing hug. Sakura yelped as he picked her up in the hug, and conked him on his head several times. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Naruto! You idiot put me down!" She yelled her eyes fierce. Already that told me not to piss Sakura off. My laugh caught his attention, and he put Sakura down, rubbing his head. He turned to me, and a confused look came across his face.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly, earning him another hit from Sakura. Laughing again, I took a good look at him. Besides his eyes, he had three little marks on his from the boys version of the uniform,he had a black headband was wrapped around his head. He looked...good, I had to admit. But I don't think that we could be anything more then friends. He was a bit hyper.

"I'm Itami." I answered, the laugh still in my voice. He grinned and pulled me into a shocked hug.

"I'm Naruto, believe it!" He shouted. I tried to breath but it just wasn't happening.

"N-Naruto. I think I-itami-san needs a-a-air." Hinata said, coming to my rescue. Naruto dropped me and I gasped for breath.

"Thanks Hinata" I said, putting a hand on my throat.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, waving enthusiastically. Hinata turned a deeper shade of red then me and tried to stutter out a greeting. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the school again, the three behind me.

As we walked into the gates of Konoha High, Naruto's curiosity got the best of him. "So Itami what is your best skill?" He asked.

I stopped and looked at him dumbfounded. "What?" I asked.

"You know, what class you'll be in! The Weaponry, Martial Arts, Bloodline, Strategics, Special and Medical Classes." He said as if he were saying 'The sky is blue'. "I'm in Martial Arts and Special classes." He said proudly.

"Again, I ask you," I huffed, "What?" I had no idea what those classes had to do with school.

"You mean you dont know!" Naruto yelled, making me flinch back. Thankfully, Sakura came to my rescue.

"Naruto you idiot, She'll get her schedule from Tsunade in a bit. Stop terrorizing her" She snapped, threatening him with her fist as they ran there way up to the front of the school, leaving me with Hinata.

"They sure are rowdy in the morning." I said laughing at the pair. Hinata giggled, her hands in front of her lips, her cheeks just slightly red. Honestly, Hinata was one of the cutest girls I have ever seen. Rest assured, I don't swing that way. But from her petite but curvy frame, a lot like mine, to her blue-ish black hair, she was very pretty. My wonderful thoughts were rudely interrupted by a voice I wanted to smash into a brick wall.

"Hey look, its Panda-Panties!" He laughed, walking over to me. I could see his friends not to far behind him. It was obvious from his cocky grin he thought she was just another stuttering idiot (No offense Hinata!). I was flustered as I turned to glare at him. His long blond hair was up in an odd half-ponytail, leaving the rest to flow in the breeze. "So what color will they be tomorrow?" He asked with a sly grin. So, as an answer, I did the first thing that came to mind.

I slapped-a-bitch.

I honestly think they should make a game out of it, they could get thousands from the expressions on the slap-ee when your hand makes contact. Well, that is before they recover and become bubbling over with rage at the small stinging hand print on their cheek. I just noticed then that almost the entire courtyard was silent. I glared at the blue-eyes blond fuming before me. And he glared back, bubbling over with anger. A slight tug on my sleeve pulled me from my glaring-contest. I glanced at Hinata, who's pearl eyes were wide with fear.

"Run!" She whispered. That one word was like the alarm clock for the entire school to star yelling and cheering. Did I look back? Hell no. I sprinted for my life. My pale locks flew out behind me as I dodged students left and right, using my size for my advantage. I heard people behind me yelp when the guy chasing me pushed them aside. From the little gaps in the crowd, I saw my escape. The front doors of the school were open, and I saw a shocked Sakura looking at me. I smiled at her as I weaved through the throng of people. But the sight before me jerked the smile from my face.

There standing, or more like barricading, my only escape were the other people I saw the angry blond with before. They didn't look to happy. From behind me I heard the pants of my peruser closing in.

"Well shit."

* * *

**XD Thats my general reaction to any sticky situation. - Admit you screwed.**

**R&R~!**


End file.
